totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!
W kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki wystąpi zupełnie nowa obsada, którą poznajemy w tym odcinku. Zostają również utworzone drużyny. Dzięki jednemu z członków, drużyna prawie zwycięża wyzwanie, ale inna drużyna ostatecznie wygrywa. Wieczny kłamca zostaje wyeliminowany z wyspy. Opis Odcinek rozpoczyna się wspomnieniami Chrisa o przeszłych sezonach i o tym, że w tym sezonie wracamy do Obozu Wawanakwa. Chris informuje, że pod ich nieobecność w obozie zrobiło się bardzo niebezpiecznie. Nagle z wody wyrasta wielka macka ośmiornicy i porywa stażystę podającego Chrisowi napój z kokosa. Chris nie wydaje się jednak tym przejmować i opowiada o zasadach sezonu. Wszystkie zasady pozostają takie same jak w pierwszym sezonie. Chris wspomina o zawodnikach i wtedy pojawia się jacht z obozowiczami z poprzednich trzech serii. Gwen i Duncan całują się, DJ, Harold i Leshawna tańczą, a Eva stoi poprostu ze znudzoną miną. Owen tańczy, Sierra przytula Cody'ego. Natomiast Noah obserwuje zwisającą z łodzi do góry nogami Izzy. Lindsay i Tyler całują się, natomiast Beth podziwia Justina stojącego bez koszulki, aż nagle na jego ramię "robi" ptak, co wprawia ich oboje w zakłopotanie. Katie i Sadie przytulają Trenta, Courtney stoi ze złowrogą miną, natomiast Geoff i Bridgette tańczą obok siebie. Heather jest trzymana przez Alejandro (który nadal jest robotem) na rękach, a całkowicie dziki Ezekiel wachluje język na dziobie łodzi. Gdy statek przejeżdża obok Obozu Wawanakwa, słychać jak Owen głośno krzyczy: NIEEE! Chris jednak informuje że w tym sezonie następują zmiany zawodników. Pojawia się nowy statek i Chris zaczyna przedstawiać zawodników. Jo mówi Scottowi aby nie wchodził jej w drogę, Zoey pyta Mike'a czy cieszy się że tu są, natomiast Mike odpowiada że dookoła jest tyle pięknych rzeczy (wskazując na Zoey). Ich rozmowę przerywa wyskakujący Lightning, który prezentuje swoje mięśnie. Spadającą Zoey łapie Brick, lecz gdy Chris go przedstawia, ten upuszcza Zoey i zaczyna salutować. Gdy Chris przedstawia B, on tylko wskazuje palcami znak pokoju, a za nim Dawn czyta jego aurę co zaskakuje B. Potem Chris przedstawia Dokotę, która zaczyna mówić że chce wygrać ten program, jednak Chris nie daje jej skończyć i przedstawia Annę Marię, która pryska się lakierem do włosów. Dakota popycha ją z drogi i zaczyna kończyć swoje zdanie. Wtedy zła Anna Maria popycha ją. Staci przerywa ich kłótnie opowiadając jak jej babcia wynalazła olejek do opalania. Jednak przez lakier Anny Marii, Staci zaczyna się dusić. Następnie Chris przedstawia Camerona który siedzi na dziobie łodzi i zachwyca się otoczeniem, aż nadlatujące stado ptaków zwala go z dziobu i Cameron ląduje przed grającym w grę na konsoli Samem. Chris podkreśla że to będzie najbardziej brutalny i wybuchowy sezon w historii. Chwilę później naciska guzik i wysadza łódź z nowymi uczestnikami. Po into Cameron spada prosto na skałę i ląduje na kroczu, przez co z powodu wielkiego bólu spada do wody. W tym czasie podpływa Anna Maria która grozi Chrisowi. Jo rozpycha płynących Zoey i Staci i ogłasza się triatlonistką. Jo wskakuje przez głowę Sama, który zanurza się próbując nie umoczyć konsoli do gier. Gdy Cameron zaczyna tonąć, Scott nazywa go "dziwakiem". Lightning ratuje Camerona myśląc że jest on dziewczynką. Dakota siedząc bezpiecznie na pontonie zaczyna pozować paparazzi. Widząc to, siedzący przy studio Chris każe Chefowi umieścić bombę na łódce paparazzi. Chris naciska guzik i bomba wybucha. Z powodu tego wybuchu Dakota ląduje w rękach Lightninga wypychając Camerona który uderza o Annę Marię. Anna Maria troszczy się jedynie o włosy pryskając jeszcze więcej lakieru. Staci zaczyna tonąć i opowiada o tym jak jej dziadek wymyślił koło ratunkowe. Widząc to zarówno Mike jak i Zoey przypływają by pomóc Staci. Chwilę sprzeczają się kto ma ją uratować, aż Mike złapany pod wodę przez tonącą Staci i wtedy Zoey nurkuje i wyławia ich oboje. Mike w konfesjonale komentuje że podoba mu się Zoey, ale nie wie czy będzie się ona chciała z nim umówić z powodu jego osobowości. Zoey w konfesjonale wyznaje podekscytowanie, że występuje w Totalnej Porażce a jednocześnie komentuje że chce zdobyć jak najwięcej przyjaciół na wyspie. Jo wydaje się że pierwsza dotarła na plażę, aż widzi medytującą na skale Dawn, która wcale nie jest mokra. Dawn wyjaśnia że "poszła na skróty". Następny na plaże dociera Brick, który zmęczony próbuje salutować. W konfesjonale Brick wyznaje że najbardziej stawia nie na siłę, ale na pracę zespołową, czego nauczył się w wojsku. Kolejny dociera Cameron przyniesiony na głowie B. W konfesjonale Cameron twierdzi że to jego pierwszy raz wśród natury, gdyż wcześniej jedyne co robił to czytał. Do konfesjonału wlatuje specjalny gatunek motyla, co początkowo zachwyca Camerona, lecz po chwili motyl okazuje się nazbyt silny. Po dotarciu większości do brzegu Staci dalej opowiada o swoich przodkach cały czas kłamiąc. Sam dociera ostatni na plażę wraz ze swoją konsolówką. Zoey cały czas zachwyca się pobytem w programie i zdobywaniem nowych przyjaciół. Wtedy Dawn czyta jej duszę i odkrywa że Zoey jest jedynaczką i miała samotne dzieciństwo. Chwilę potem Chris przez megafon każe zawodnikom podążać szlakiem aż do mety. Oprócz tego Chris specjalnie przez megafon rozjusza straszne zwierzęta i wtedy przerażeni zawodnicy w popłochu biegną. Pierwsza na metę dociera Jo, a drugi Lightning. Stara się on udowodnić że nie przegrał z Jo, jednak bezskutecznie. Chwilę potem pojawia się Chris i rozdziela uczestników do drużyn. Lightning, Scott, B, Dawn, Dakota, Sam i Staci trafiają do drużyny Toksyczne Szczury, a Jo, Brick, Cameron, Zoey, Mike i Anna Maria tworzą Zmutowane Larwy. Chris ustala że w tym sezonie w każdym odcinku będzie eliminacja. Wspomina także że stworzył specjalny bonus, Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLean'a. Po jej znalezieniu zawodnik ma szansę na powrót nawet po eliminacji. Z krzaków nagle wyskakuje wiewiórka. Początkowo zawodnicy nie są przestraszeni, a nawet Dakota podchodzi do niej przyjaźnie, lecz po chwili okazuje się że wiewiórka ma lasery w oczach i jest zmutowana przez toksyczne odpady. Przestraszona Dakota skacze w ręce Sama. Z powodu wygranej Jo, Chris daje jej drużynie trampolinę, natomiast szczurom daje piłę do metalu. Następnie Chris ogłasza wyzwanie. Każda drużyna musi ściągnąć z drzewa totem i spławić rzeką aż do obozu. Dodatkowo na totem umieszczone zostają bomby które wybuchną za 7 minut. Jo pierwsza próbuje wykonać zadanie, jednak po odbiciu się od trampoliny ląduje w jeziorze. Natomiast u Szczurów, Lightning próbuje wejść na drzewo na którym wisi totem, ale nie idzie mu za dobrze. Staci zaczyna znów opowiadać o swoich przodkach, a B wymyśla plan na wygraną. Cameron próbuje znaleźć naukowe wyjście z sytuacji, ale Anna Maria popycha go z drogi i skacze na trampolinę. Odbija się i parokrotnie uderza o totem, aż Jo odsuwa go i Anna Maria spada na ziemię. B każe Staci stanąć po jednej stronie wyrzutni, a na drugą stronę wskakuje B. Staci ląduje na głowie Sama z odpowiednią równowagą. U Zmutowanych Larw, Brick skacze i ląduje trzymając się na totemie siekierą. Gdy Mike jest przestraszony sytuacją, przemienia się w Chestera. Zoey i Anna Maria nie wiedzą o co mu chodzi, jednak biorą to poprostu jako żart. W końcu do wiszącego na totemie Bricka podchodzi zmutowana wiewiórka. Jej promienie odbijają się od Bricka i przecinają linę dzięki czemu Zmutowane Larwy obejmują prowadzenie. W Toksycznych Szczurach, B ustawia wszystkich zawodników jednego po drugim jak wieże, a będąca na szczycie Dakota przepiłowuje linę piłą którą dostali od Chrisa. Ostatecznie dwie drużyny wyruszają spływem na totemach z niewielkim prowadzeniem Zmutowanych Larw. Totem Larw spada z wodospadu i ląduje na ziemi kilka metrów niżej. Zoey ledwie co się trzymająca totemu prosi Mike'a o pomoc. Wtedy Chester znika i Mike wraca do siebie. Ratuje on Zoey i otrzymuje jej podziękowanie. Po lądowaniu na ziemi B każe swojej drużynie pochylić się, dzięki czemu obejmują oni prowadzenie. Chris i Chef leniuchują przy domkach, gdy nagle pojawia się Owen. Pyta on Chrisa dlaczego statek się nie zatrzymał i wtedy Chris tłumaczy Owenowi, że w tym sezonie "klasyczni" zawodnicy nie konkurują. Wprawia to Owena w zakłopotanie. Chris każe Chefowi umieścić bombę na twarzy Owena i po naciśnięciu guzika Owen odlatuje z wyspy. Toksyczne Szczury docierają przed domki pierwsi. Stawiają totem na kłodzie przy większym domku. Szczury cieszą się ze zwycięstwa gdy nagle przybywają Larwy i ich totem ląduje na wielkim domku. Bomba na totemie Larw wybucha i niszczy wielki domek, powodując że ostatecznie wygrywają, a Toksyczne Szczury mają wziąć udział w pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji. Natomiast Chris stawia dla Szczurów nowy domek, jednak gorszy, taki sam jak mają Larwy. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Chris wyjaśnia że w tym sezonie będą nie tylko zwykłe pianki, ale też jedna Toksyczna Pianka Porażki dla wyeliminowanego uczestnika. Pianki otrzymują Scott, B, Lightning, Dawn i Sam. Natomiast Dakota i Staci są w dwóch ostatnich. W końcu ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Dakota i Staci musi opuścić program. Gdy otrzymuje Toksyczną Piankę Porażki wypadają jej włosy. Chce ona iść do Portu Wstydu, lecz Chris wyjaśnia że w tym sezonie mają coś specjalnego i kieruje ją na Miotacz Wstydu. Staci po raz kolejny zaczyna mówić o swoich przodkach gdy nagle Chris wystrzeliwuje ją. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy